Separated, Now Reunited
by LjDamz1119
Summary: When the Five got into a heated argument, they decided to leave the group and go their separate ways. Po was the only one left in the palace and after three years, the Five got together again. YAY! Another crappy summary! Characters included are: Po, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis (Don't forget Zeng, Mr. Ping, and Shifu plus Tigra and Song).
1. Separate Ways

Split Up Ch. 1: Separate Ways

**Time for a new story!**

* * *

"Help!" A cry was heard throughout the village. "Help! Bandits!" A goose said but was grabbed by a croc bandit on the throat.

"Shut it goose!" The croc said as he grabbed the cash box. "Alright guys, let's get out of here before..." The croc bandit said but got cut off when the Furious Five arrived.

"Halt! You're not going anywhere!" Tigress, the unofficial leader of the Five, said. Just then, Po arrived all out of breath.

"I'm... I'm here!" Po panted as he held his knees.

"Get them!" The croc bandit said and soon his henchmen lunged at the Five and Po, with Po knocked down to the ground since he got caught off guard.

"Why don't you focuse a bit more and be early next time Po?" Monkey said as he kicked a croc in the gut.

"Well, I was busy." Po said a he threw a croc to another one.

"Busy eating that is." Mantis added as he dodged a croc's battle axe.

"Hey!" Po said but got cut off when a croc lunge at him.

"Stop arguing guys, besides better late than never." Crane joined in as he grabbed a croc and threw him high in the air.

"More like better be always late than early." Monkey said.

"Hey!" Po yelled as he punched a croc.

"I've had enough of you arguing!" Tigress joined in as she kicked a croc. "Just focus on what you're doing right now!" She yelled as she charged at some crocs.

"Tell that to the panda." Mantis said.

"Could you guys stop talking about me?" Po said as he dodged a sword.

"Guys, stop it!" Viper joined in as she knocked out a croc.

"Great, now Ms. Sweets is joining in." Mantis said as he kicked a croc.

"Hey don't call me Ms. Sweets!" Viper yelled back.

"Just stop it!" Tigress yelled as she turned to the rest of the Five, "Why am I even working with you guys! All of you keep on arguing!" She said, soon a giant argument broke out between the Five, except for Po who was busy fighting off the crocs.

"Uh... guys?" Po's voice could be heard. The Five just ignored him and continued on arguing.

"Guys... little... help here?" Po said again, only this time, his voice was kind of squeaky.

"What?!" The Five said in unison as they looks at the panda who was actually held by one last croc, but this one was a giant croc, just about the size of Li Dong.

"Could you... stop arguing... and help me here?" Po said his voice still squeaky. The Five stopped their argument and soon helped Po out.

When the giant croc let go of Po, Po immediately kicked the crocs legs then made the croc fall to the ground, knocking him out.

"Thanks guys." Po said as he rubbed the back of his head. The Five just kept silent and didn't even bother to look at each other. Po noticed this and spoke up.

"Guys, come on. Don't get mad at each other." Po said.

"Mad? No I'm not mad." Tigress started.

"Good, for a minute there I thought..." Po said but got cut off.

"I just cent stand being near all of you guys with out making me mad!" Tigress said angrily making Po close his mouth, "Why do I even fight alongside you guys? All of you just brings me down from reaching my goals." She added.

"Well, you're goals aren't even that important!" Mantis said making the tiger look at him with a death glare. Then soon another argument erupted. Po had enough of this argument and soon yelled out in frustration.

"Why do you guys always argue about something?!" He yelled making the Five look at him. "If you guys don't want to be near each other why don't you just all go you're separate ways?!" Po yelled again but soon regretted what he said and covered his mouth.

"You know what?" Tigress started, "That sounds like a great idea." She said.

"No wait, that's not what I meant..." Po tried to talk her out of it but cut off.

"I'm leaving the Jade Palace and quitting the Furious Five." Tigress said as she turned and went back to the palace to pack her stuff.

"I'm doing the same." The rest of the Five said as they also went back to the palace to pack up.

"No, guys." Po said as he called out to the Five but was ignored instead. "Aw man!" Po said as he sprinted to catch up with them but was slowed when they got to the steps.

By the time Po got to the top, the Five were all done packing and were now heading out of the palace. Master Shifu noticed this and went to go ask them what is going on.

"Tigress? What is going on?" Master Shifu asked his adopted daughter.

"I'm leaving the Jade Palace Master, I couldn't stand working with the rest of the Five." Tigress replied as she headed out the palace gates. Matter Shifu watched the other members head out as well.

"You too?" He asked the other who nodded their heads. Master Shifu followed them outside then stopped when he saw the panda out of breath and lying on the ground.

"Po, what happened? Why are the Five going their separate ways?" Master Shifu asked.

Po stood up and looked back down to his master. "Well, you see, when we were fighting some croc bandits, the Five got into an argument. When we defeated the crocs, they got into another argument and I got frustrated and just cracked under the pressure saying that if they don't like being near each other they should just go their separate ways. But soon I regretted what I said and tried to talk them out of it and now I am here explaining what just happened." Po explained everything.

"So this is you're fault?" Master Shifu asked.

"Well, maybe a little but that was because I got so frustrated." Po replied, "We better go talk to them before they leave." Po added as he turned to go catch up with the Five.

"No panda." Master Shifu said making Po stop in his tracks.

"Wait what? What do you mean no? We have to let them stay who else is going to protect the Valley other than me?" Po said.

"It's their choice, if they want to leave then so be it." Master Shifu said as he sighed and went back indoors.

"But Master Shifu ..." Po tried to persuade him but stopped. "So I guess it's up to me to protect the valley now, all alone." Po said to himself as he got upset. He looked back to the Five who were now near the bottom of the steps and sighed. He kicked a small pebble and then went in the palace. Po headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of dumplings and began to eat, since he always eats when he's depressed.

"Man, this sucks." Po sighed as he ate a dumpling. "Why did I even say that?" Po added, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid me!" Po said as he hits his head. Master Shifu was just nearby and watched the panda, he too let out a sigh.

_'I hope you will all return someday, my students.' _He thought as he headed back to his room.

* * *

_**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts (do do do)**_

_**All of them are standing in a row (pum pum pum)**_

_**This chapter is done now on to the next one!**_

_**Why the heck am I singing this song?!**_


	2. Three Years Later

Split Up Ch. 2: Three Years Later...

**Alright, now for this chapter...**

**BTW: I saw GHOST's Review on Teen Times saying something about wild (the author) and GHOST, never talk bad stuff about dem other authors, I RESPECT EVERYONE. All author's are my inspiration and my fuel on making me keep on writing stories, that's why I completely get writer's block whenever there is no new story or an updated story (derp). But still, there is this one author, purple puppies cute cute was it?, and he/she posted a lot of stories so, all which are new, and I kept on writing.**

**Anyways, on to the chapter...**

* * *

It has been three years since the Five went their own ways. Mantis now works as a doctor in the valley, Viper owns a dance school, Monkey helps out the village people only for money, Crane sells paintings in the valley while Tigress roams around China and helps others more like a travelling hero. Po and Master Shifu were the only ones left in the palace when the Five left and Po took his training much more seriously now that he has to protect the valley all by himself. But enough talk about Po, we're here to talk about Tigress life.

Tigress was near the entrance of the Valley of Peace and her thoughts were thinking about the place.

_'I missed this place.' _Tigress thought as she continued on walking. Then she remembered about what happened three years ago, when they separated and how Po was upset. _'I think it's time for the Five to get back together.'_ She added then she continued on to the Valley to go meet her fellow comrades. Her first stop was Viper's dance school since it was nearby. When she got there, she knocked on the door three times and waited.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice said then soon the doors opened revealing the green serpent. "Oh Tigress! How long has it been? I've never seen you in a while." Viper said. Tigress smiled at her.

"Good to see you too Vi." Tigress said.

"What brings you here?" Viper asked.

"Well, I've been thinking, that I think it's time the Five got back together." Tigress said.

"Yeah me too, I kinda miss everyone." Viper said.

"Especially Po." Tigress said under her breath as she sighed.

"What was that?" Viper asked the feline who realized that Viper heard her.

"Oh what? Nothing, nothing." Tigress said. "So, are you in?"

"Sure thing Tigress, besides, this school doesn't really have that much students in it." Viper said.

"How many students you got so far?" Tigress asked.

"Let's say about three." Viper replied, "Come on let's go find the others." She said as she slithered out. Then both the females went off to go get the rest of the group. While they were walking, they were thinking on who to go to next when they bumped into Monkey.

"Oh, excuse me." Monkey said as he looked up to see the two. "Tigress? Viper? What are you doing here?" Monkey asked.

"Well, we are kinda wanting the Five to get together again." Viper replied. "We missed all of you." Viper added.

"Great! I was hoping I could get to see the guys again." Monkey said. Then the three continued on and went to where Mantis' works. When they got there, Monkey knocked on the door.

They waited for a few minutes until the door opened up. "Guys?" They heard a voice. They looked down to see the tiny bug.

"Hey buddy, how's it been?" Monkey greeted.

"Guys!" Mantis said in joy as he jumped atop Monkey's shoulder. "Man, I missed you guys so much." Mantis said, "What are you doing here?"

"We thought that we could get the Five back together." Tigress replied.

"Good, cause I never wanted to work as a doctor anyway." Mantis said as he jumped off Monkey's shoulder. "Come on, let's go get Crane, I know where he sells his paintings." He added as he lead the way, the rest followed him.

They followed Mantis into the marketplace and soon they saw a stand with paintings and even some calligraphy.

"Hey Crane!" Mantis called out to the avian who was busy painting. He turned to see the rest of the Five.

"Guys! How were you? It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Crane said as he went near the group.

"We're fine Crane." Viper replied.

"So, what brings all of you guys together?" Crane asked.

"Well, we thought that it is time for us to get back together, I missed fighting with you guys." Tigress replied.

"Really? That's nice." Crane said, "So where's Po?"

"We haven't told him yet." Tigress replied. "We were gonna go see him after we find you." She added.

"Oh, well, let's go see him at the noodle shop." Crane said then the five all went to Mr. Ping's.

When they got there, they were greeted by non other than Mr. Ping.

"Well it isn't the Furious Five. What brings all of you here?" Mr. Ping greeted.

"We came here to see if Po's around." Tigress replied.

"Po? Oh him, he's at the palace. He's been there most of the time now." Mr. Ping replied, "Well, you know, after you guys separated."

"Thanks Mr. Ping." Tigress said.

"You're welcome, now tell me, are you all getting back together now?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Yeah." Monkey replied.

"That's wonderful news! Po is going to he so happy about this. You know, he really missed you guys." Mr. Ping said.

"We kinda missed him too." Monkey added.

"Alright, now go along and go meet Po." Mr. Ping said then the Five bid goodbye to the goose and headed to the Jade Palace.

When they got to the steps, they stopped to look at the palace.

"Man, I missed this place." Mantis spoke up.

"We all do buddy." Monkey added then all of them went on.

When they got to the top, they knocked on the palace gates a few times and waited. Soon the gates opened revealing Zeng.

"Hello? What is it?" Zeng greeted but stopped when he saw the Five, "Masters! What are you doing here?" He asked quite shocked to see them.

"We thought that we would get together again and we were wondering if Po's in there." Tigress replied.

"Hold on for a second, let me get Master Shifu." Zeng said as he quickly dashed to where Shifu was meditating. The Five waited for a few minutes then soon they saw their old master again.

"Well, it is good to see all of you again." Master Shifu greeted with a smile. The Five smiled back at this. "What brings all of you back here?" He asked.

"We want to get together again." Crane replied, "So, is Po inside by any chance?"

"Well yes he is, I think he's with his daughter." Master Shifu replied.

The Five froze at this statement. Tigress was the one who was most shocked of them all.

"Wait, Po has a daughter?" Viper spoke up.

"Yes he does, come let's go meet them. They're at the barracks, I think." Master Shifu said as he lead the way. The Five followed them but Tigress was still standing there, frozen in shock. Viper noticed this and went near her.

"Tigress? Don't you like to meet Po again?" Viper asked. Tigress immediately noticed that Viper asked her a question.

"Oh, um... sure..." Tigress replied, a little uneasy which Viper also noticed.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Viper asked.

"It's just, I can't believe Po has a daughter already." Tigress replied as she looked down to the ground.

"What's wrong about that?" Viper asked. Tigress then looked at Viper who realized what was going on.

"Wait, you're telling me..." Viper said but got cut off.

"Yes Vi, I... fell in love with him." Tigress replied as she sighed. Viper saw that Tigress was feeling a bit upset.

"Hey Tigress, don't get upset. It's been three years since we saw Po and many things can happen." Viper said, "We should just be happy for him."

Tigress looked at the snake then sighed, "You're right." She said.

"Hey gals, you coming?" Crane's voice interrupted them.

"Yeah, we are." Viper replied then turned her attention back to Tigress, "Come on Tigress, let's go see Po again."

Tigress nodded and with that, both the females went in the palace grounds.

* * *

**"I am a friend to everyone but everyone isn't my friend." -Llew Jandhel P. Damulo (Yeah, that's my real name...)**

**ON TO THE NEXT CHYAPTER!**


	3. It's Good to be Back

**So I read this stories old chapter three and I said to myslef, "Man, this chapter sucks, and that is one tasty chocolate."**

**I changed the chapter and now it continues on to chapter 4... so enjoy!**

* * *

The Five were lead to the barracks where Master Shifu thinks Po and his daughter is. In fact, they were because when they reached the barracks, Po went out.

"Hey Master Shifu..." Po said but noticed the Five.

"Guys? Is that really you?" Po said.

"Well, who else could we be?" Mantis replied.

"Guys!" Po said as he hugged all of them. "Man, I missed you guys so much!" He said.

"We missed you too panda." Tigress replied, she felt happy to see Po again.

"So what brings you guys here?" Po asked as he let go of them, Tigress just wanted the hug to last longer and wanted to hug Po but she held back.

"Well, we all decided to be a team again." Tigress replied.

"Great!" Po exclaimed, "I kinda needed help in defending the valley."

Just then, they heard a voice coming from the barracks,

"Daddy? Can I go play?" The voice said making Tigress freeze. Then a tiger cub came out.

"Oh, hello." She said. The Five couldn't believe their eyes, it was a tiger cub and not a panda cub like they expected.

"Oh Tigra, I want you to meet the Furious Five." Po said.

"Okay." Tigra replied.

"First, the bird with the straw hat is Crane." Po said, "The guy next to him is Monkey and the guy on Monkey's shoulder is Mantis."

"Hello!" Tigra greeted.

"Next, the snake is Viper." Po said. "And finally, the tiger is Tigress." Po concluded.

"You're a tiger too?" Tigra asked Tigress who just nodded her head slowly. "Yay!" Tigra cheered.

"Wait, so Po, your daughter is a tiger cub?" Crane asked.

"Technically yes, well I adopted her of course." Po replied.

"But what made you adopt a child?" Monkey asked.

"Well, I was getting lonely here at the palace and I just wanted some company other than Zeng or Shifu. No offense Master Shifu." Po said.

"None taken panda." Master Shifu replied.

"But why a tiger cub?" Mantis asked.

"Well, I was looking for a panda cub to adopt but since I can't find any, although I really think I can't, I saw her." Po said pointing to Tigra. "She was left out by some children when I went to an orphanage and I decided to take her as my daughter since nobody would adopt her, or what I've been to by the caretakers." Po said.

The Five just looked at the tiger cub, Tigress repeated what Po said on her mind and sighed.

_'She was left out by other children? Sounds a lot like me though but does she have the same strength as me when I was a cub?'_ Tigress thought.

"Anyways, who wants to grab lunch?" Po said making the Five turn their attention to the panda and making Tigress snap out of her thoughts.

"Sure Po." Tigress replied.

"Great, dinner would be ready in a couple of minutes." Po said then turned his attention to Tigra who just smiled back. "You can go play Tigra since you finished lunch." Po said to the tiger cub who smiled much brighter now and ran off.

Po headed to the kitchen while the Five sat down on their seats on the kitchen table. Master Shifu passed and headed off to the mountains to meditate.

While Po cooked, the Five were discussing about how they miss the place.

"Man, I really missed this place." Monkey said.

"Yeah," Mantis said, then the aroma of Po's cooking drifted in the air, "Especially Po's cooking." He added.

Po chuckled at this as he cooked, "Missed you too Mantis." Po said.

Then Viper went nearer to Tigress so that no one can hear them, but still, the boys were preoccupied on talking about what they did during the past three years.

"So Tigress..." Viper started getting the tiger's attention. "When are you gonna tell Po you love him?" Viper asked.

Tigress' eyes immediately widened as wide as saucers. 'Darn it, shouldn't have told her.' Tigress mentally said.

"Um... I don't know...I don't think I can tell him." Tigress whispered back.

"Aw come on Tigress. You can do it." Viper insisted.

"Do what?" Po's voice interrupted, apparently, he was done cooking and was passing the bowls around.

"Um... do some things, you know, girl stuff." Tigress quickly replied.

"Tigress does girl stuff?" Monkey said as he ate his noodles. Tigress just glared at him.

"Of course Tigress does girl stuff Monkey." Viper replied.

Po just shrugged and passed the remaining bowls. Then he headed for the door.

"Po, where are you going?" Tigress asked when she noticed him.

"Oh, I'm done eating lunch, I'm just gonna check on Tigra." Po replied as he went outside. The Five just continued on eating.

When Po got out, Tigra came running to him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Your friend is here!" Tigra said.

"Friend? What friend?" Po said.

"You know, that leopard girl!" Tigra replied.

"Oh her." Po said, "Come on, let's go meet her."

Po picked Tigra up and headed to the Jade Palace gates to meet Po's friend. When they got there, standing there was a female snow leopard.

"Hey Po, good to see you again." The snow leopard said.

"Good to see you too Song." Po replied.

"So how are you Tigra?" Song asked the tiger cub.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Tigra replied.

"So what brings you here?" Po asked.

"I'm just getting some rest from home, decided to come visit you since it's been three weeks we last saw each other." Song replied.

"That long?" Po said.

"Yeah Po, that long." Song replied.

"Okay," Po said. "Oh, oh, oh. Just remembered something, the Five are back." Po said.

"Really? So they got back together?" Song asked.

"Yeah, come on let's meet them, they're eating lunch right now at the barracks kitchen." Po said then lead the way. Song followed the panda.

With Tigress...

Tigress was busy eating her noodle soup when Viper spoke up.

"So guys, what things did you accomplished when we were you know, separated?" Viper asked.

"Well, I managed to make 1000 Yuan." Crane replied.

"I didn't really do that much." Mantis replied.

"You don't do that much at all." Monkey said.

"How about you Tigress, what happened in one of your journeys?" Crane asked the said tiger.

"Not that much, fought a couple of bandits here and there, helped some people, a few things happened." Tigress replied.

Then, Po came in the room carrying Tigra who waved at Tigress for some odd reason. Tigress just waved back.

"Hey guys, look who decided to visit." Po said. Then Song entered.

"Hi." She said shyly.

Tigress choked on her spoon when she dranked the soup. The rest of the Five just said hi.

"Hi Song, good to see you again." Viper said sweetly.

"Yeah, how is the Ladies of the Shade doing?" Crane asked.

"Oh, there is no more Ladies of the Shade anymore." Song replied, "It stopped about a year ago."

"Wait, what happened?" Viper asked, although Monkey, Mantis, and Tigress still doesn't like Song for what she did before.

"Well, we all decided to stop working, the job was kind of stressful especially since I run it." Song replied.

"Wait, I thought that other leopard, Su was it? Runs the Ladies of the Shade?" Monkey said.

"Wait, didn't Viper, Crane or Po tell you I run it about three and a half years ago?" Song said. Monkey, Mantis and Tigress just looked at the said people.

"No they didn't." Mantis said.

"Well, after Po, Crane and Viper got back the Dragon Chalice with my help, I ..." Song started but stopped when she got interrupted.

"You helped in getting back the Dragon Chalice?" Tigress asked.

"Yes I did." Song replied, "Continuing on, we managed to capture Su and send her to prison. That's when I got to become the new leader and made the Ladies of the Shade stop stealing stuff."

"Oh, so you're kinda good now?" Monkey said.

"Yes I am." Song replied making the monkey and mantis trust her. Although Tigress just doesn't really trust people that easily.

"Yep, I remember that time." Po said.

"Even that part where Song kissed your cheek?" Crane added in making the panda and leopard blush.

"Daddy? She kissed you on the cheek?" Tigra asked.

"Tigra, that was a long time ago." Po said to his daughter.

Tigress was just sitting in her seat, not moving an inch and she began to tense up. She tensed up to the point she broke the wooden spoon in her hand and her left eye twitched a little. The group just watched her.

"Uh... Tigress? What's wrong?" Song asked.

"Nothing Song, just nothing." Tigress said while gritting her teeth. Then she stood up and left the area.

"What happened to the tiger lady?" Tigra asked.

"I don't know." Po said, "Tigra, you can go play if you like to."

"Yay!" Tigra cheered as she was placed down by her father. Then she ran off to go play again.

With Tigra...

Tigra was happily roaming around the palace trying to find something to keep herself occupied. Then she heard some noise in the Training Hall, or what she calls, the house where daddy does Kung Fu.

When she got there, she peeped in to see Tigress punching and kicking the wooden warriors in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. Tigra went nearer and sat down to watch the scene.

Tigress was busy punching and kicking the warriors to even notice Tigra watching her, she punched and she kicked until she got exhausted. She ended her 'training' with a flip.

Tigra clapped at this making the other tiger look at her.

"Oh, Tigra, didn't see you there." Tigress said while she was sweating.

"That was cool!" Tigra said acting a bit like Po. Tigress noticed this and smiled.

"You kinda act like your father sometimes." Tigress said.

"Well, he taught me some stuff." Tigra replied. "So, what my dad said really is true." She added.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"That you are awesome at Kung Fu." Tigra replied.

"Really? When?" Tigress asked getting curious.

"Well, like a couple of months ago, I think." Tigra replied, "He sometimes talk about the others but mostly he talks about you and the adventures both of you had."

"Oh, what else did he talk about me?" Tigress asked as she got interested to the conversation.

"Well..." Tigra said as she tried to remember some stuff her dad told her about Tigress. "I remember him saying that you were a perfect warrior." Tigra said in a more like questioning tone.

"Anything else?" Tigress asked.

"Um... he said that you train hard, and that you look pretty sometimes." Tigra replied. Tigress just repeated the words in her head, _pretty?_

"He also said that you make him feel happy most of the time and that he likes to hang out with you whenever he gets the chance to." Tigra said making Tigress snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh he did." Tigress said. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?" She asked the cub.

"I was looking for something to play with and heard noise coming from here." Tigra replied.

"Oh, so do you know how to play checkers?" Tigress asked.

"Just a little. Me and my dad play sometimes but I still need to learn a bit more. He lets me win most of the time although I don't really tell him that I know he's just losing on purpose to keep me happy so please don't tell daddy." Tigra replied.

"Sure. Come on, let's play some checkers. If I remember correctly, there is a checkerboard and some pieces in storage." Tigress said as she went into the storage room and took out a checkerboard and some checker pieces.

"So do you want to go first?" Tigress asked the tiger cub who smiled and nodded. The two then started to play some checkers.

* * *

**Man, I love adding in Song to my stories. So hope you liked this chapter and be patient for the next one is coming.**

**Sorry for the last chapter three... wasn't in the mood for writing and kinda made the story crappy...**


	4. Spots and Stripes (TiPo)

**So guys, I've been thinking for a while and I decided to make this story into two alternate plots. What I mean is that I would be making two chapter fours, fives, six, or if it reaches seven, sevens.**

**Both chapters would be different for one plot is a TiPo and the other half is all SoPo.**

**And I was also thinking on changing the title since Split Up just happened in two chapters. If you have any suggestion PM me and I might use it.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the chapter. This is the TiPo plot, the SoPo plot would come out when the story is done for the TiPo one.**

* * *

With Po...

Po, Song and the rest of the Five were still in the kitchen talking about some stuff. Song looked outside to see the sun about to set.

"Oh, sorry guys, but I have to go now." Song said as she stood.

"That quick?" Po asked.

"Yeah Po, I have a lot to do. But I'll try to visit again tomorrow." Song said and she went out. The rest of the Five and Po were still seated in their seats.

"So guys, what do you think of Tigra?" Po asked.

"Well she's cute for starters." Viper replied.

"But we didn't really get to know her that well." Mantis added.

"Oh yeah." Po said, "Speaking of Tigra, I'm gonna go see where did she go to." He added as he stood up and went out. The Five stayed and had a conversation.

Po was walking on the courtyard wondering on where Tigra had gone to. He thought about the training hall since she usually goes there. He went to the training hall and peeped through the door to see Tigra playing checkers with Tigress.

_'Well, it seems someone found a new playmate.'_ Po thought as he silently entered. He went near them without alerting them about his presence.

"So, having fun with your playmate Tigra?" Po said to get both of the tigers attention.

"Hi daddy!" Tigra said as she ran up to Po and hugged him.

"Hey Po." Tigress said.

"So, what were you two doing here?" Po asked. Before Tigress can answer, Tigra spoke up.

"Well, I heard something in here and I went to go check it out, when I did, I saw Tigress kicking and punching some wood people like this- hya!" Tigra said as she kicked the air resulting her to lose balance and land on her bottom.

"Oh." Po said, "Then what happened?" He asked the tiger cub.

"Well, we talked a while then we played checkers. I had lots of fun." Tigra replied.

"Oh okay." Po said then turned his attention to Tigress.

"Tigra seems to be fond of you." Po said to the tiger.

"It seems she does, and she kinda acts like you too." Tigress said back making Po chuckle. "So, where's Song?" Tigress asked.

"Oh she had some stuff to do and went home, she did tell me she would try to visit tomorrow." Po replied.

"Oh okay." Tigress said. Some silence fell between them.

"So daddy..." Tigra started. "When would you find me a mommy? Because, I would like her to be my mommy." Tigra said as she pointed at Tigress.

Po just stare at her and began to blush. Tigress blushed a little as well.

"Well...ahem... soon Tigra, let me think about that and I might find you a mommy." Po said.

"Okay, but I suggest her." Tigra said as she pointed at Tigress again.

"That's enough Tigra... now why don't you go get some rest." Po quickly said as he picked up Tigra and brought her outside. Leaving Tigress to think about what Tigra said.

'Me? A mom?!' Tigress thought, _'That's just ridiculous, I mean, I can't be a mother.'_

"Although, Tigra is quite fond of me and Po's her father ..." Tigress said aloud, "No, no, no. You can't be a mother Tigress, you can't be." She said to herself as she began to walk towards the exit, or entrance, regarding on how she sees the door as. When she got out, she bumped into Song.

"Song?" Tigress started, quite shocked to see the other feline, "What are you doing here? I thought you headed home?"

"Oh, Tigress, I was going to say goodbye to Tigra. Have you seen her?" Song replied.

"I just did, Po took her to the barracks." Tigress said.

"Oh okay, thanks." Song said as she turned to leave.

"Song wait, can I ask you a few questions?" Tigress said making the leopard look at her.

"Um... sure, what is it?" Song said when she stopped.

"Well, how many times have you visited the palace since me and the Five got separated?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I think it's about forty or something, if it's including today I'd say forty-eight." Song replied.

"Oh okay." Tigress asked, "So where do you live and who do you live with?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Song asked.

"Nothing important really. Just wanted to know you better." Tigress replied.

"O-Okay then." Song said uncertainly. "Well, I live a couple of miles away. And I live with the Wu sisters." She answered.

"So you're not yet in a relationship or married?" Tigress asked.

"Yup, still single. And I'm not married, can you see any ring on my fingers?" Song said as she wiggled her fingers.

"Oh... okay." Tigress said while she gritted her teeth as she walked away. _'Darn it, I thought she was in relationship with someone so that I could feel a bit more relaxed when she is near Po. Well, just have to see if Song acts a bit different around him or if she shows any signs that she likes Po.'_ Tigress thought.

With Po...

Po was in Tigra's room as he placed Tigra down.

"Now Tigra, when you talk to me about finding a mom for you, be sure not to ask me in front of someone especially if it's a girl." Po said.

"Okay daddy. But I thought you like the tiger?" Tigra said.

"Well...maybe... but this is adult stuff and you are still young." Po said.

"Okay. I understand." Tigra said as she went on top of her bed. "But you do like her right?" Tigra said while she lied down and pulled up the blanket.

"Tigra." Po said.

"Alright," Tigra said as she yawned. "I'm tired." She said.

"Good, you need some rest. I'll come back in here to wake you up for dinner later." Po said as he exited the room. When he got out, he bumbed into Song.

"Song? I thought you were heading home?" Po asked.

"Well, I couldn't go without saying goodbye to Tigra." Song replied.

"Oh okay, but she's sleeping right now." Po said.

"Well, too bad." Song said, "Goodbye again Po." She said as she went out.

"Goodbye Song." Po said. Unbeknownst to them, Tigress watched them.

_'No goodbye kiss on the cheek or hug?'_ Tigress thought,_ 'That gives a point to her not into Po.'_ Then she went away to the barracks kitchen.

Po, not long after that, went to the barracks kitchen to go meet with the Five again. When he entered he saw Tigress seated.

"So Po, is Tigra sleeping?" Tigress asked.

"Yep, she really is tired." Po replied.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go see my old room." Crane said as he stood up and walked towards his room. Monkey and Mantis nodded and also went to their rooms.

"I think I might check out my room too." Viper said as she also went to her room.

"Anyways, where is Tigra's room?" Tigress asked the panda.

"Well, I used the spare room. I didn't really want to let her sleep in someone's room when the person would come back any time." Po said.

"Oh." Tigress replied.

"So, why were you punching the wooden warriors in the training hall a while ago after lunch?" Po asked. "Was something bothering you?" He added.

"Um...well... nothing was bothering me..." Tigress lied.

"Really? Because I always see you punch those wooden dummies whenever your training or feeling depressed." Po said.

"Well... I was just thinking..." Tigress said as she got nervous.

"Thinking about what?" Po asked.

"Well, I was thinking on..." Tigress started.

"Hey Po, have you seen my umbrella?" A voice interrupted. They both turned to see Song again.

"Oh hey Song, It's over there on the counter." Po replied as he pointed over to the counter with the umbrella.

"Thanks Po," Song said as she grabbed her umbrella, then she noticed Tigress.

"Am I interrupting something here?" She asked.

Po was about to speak up when Tigress spoke up first.

"Nothing really important." Tigress replied.

"Oh okay, see you around." Song said a she went out. Po and Tigress were alone once again.

"So Tigress, what were you going to say?" Po asked.

"Um... well I've been thinking about... the years that gone by in the palace when the Five and I weren't here." Tigress lied.

"Oh okay, well I'm gonna go visit my dad and see what's going on in the shop." Po said, "You wanna come with me?"

"Uh...I don't know, I guess so..." Tigress replied.

"Great, come on let's get going." Po said as he grabbed Tigress arm and walked out.

* * *

**I think this chapter is short but dont get mad at me and throw socks and stuff (i hate smelly socks)... I am still improving my writing skills.**

**Anyways, see ya later Fanfictioners!**


	5. Helping Out

**So, Potato...**

* * *

Tigress and Po were walking down the steps of the Jade Palace towards the noodle shop without even saying anything. Neither of them really had anything to say since nothing was really going on their minds. Po mostly, Tigress had something in her thoughts though.

Tigress thoughts...

_'When should I tell Po I love him? I can tell him right now but I'm not sure. I guess I have to wait for the right time.'_

Reality...

"...the Jade Palace?" Tigress heard Po.

"Um... What did you say?" Tigress asked.

"I just asked you how was life outside the Jade Palace?" Po repeated his question.

"Oh it was fine... got to beat up bandits and help people." Tigress replied.

"Cool." Po said, "So, where did you go?"

"I went to a lot of places Po." Tigress replied.

"Really? How many exactly?" Po asked.

"Let's say fifty-seven places." Tigress answered.

"Whoa." Po said, "You've been traveling a lot."

"Yup." Tigress said, both of them noticed that they were at the noodle shop already. Po entered first and then Tigress.

"Po, son! What brings you here?" Mr. Ping greeted when he saw his adopted son. He went near him and gave him a hug.

"Just visiting dad, and I might be helping out a little." Po replied as he hugged back. Tigress smiled at this father-son hug.

"That's so thoughtful of you Po..." Mr. Ping said but then noticed Tigress. "Oh Master Tigress, you've come along too?" He asked which Tigress simply nodded in return. Mr. Ping looked over to Po, then to Tigress, then back over to Po. A goofy grin came up his face.

"Oh son, so you finally got Tigra a mother?" Mr. Ping said. Po looked at his dad, clearly confused but Tigress knew what the goose meant and blushed a little. Po then realized what his dad meant.

"Oh wait... oh! No, no, no dad, Tigra isn't having a mother yet. Tigress just tagged along to help a little in the shop." Po said as he blushed as well.

"Oh, too bad." Mr. Ping said as a frown formed in his face, then he smiled again. "Well, since you're both here to help, how about you, Master Tigress, could wait the tables while Po helps me in the kitchen?" Mr. Ping suggested.

"Sure thing dad." Po replied for both him and Tigress. Then he followed his dad in the kitchen. Tigress began waiting the tables and overheard Mr. Ping and Po having a 'private' conversation because of her sensitive ears. Well, it isn't a private conversation anymore more now that she can hear it.

"So Po, when are you going to find a mother for Tigra and have a girlfriend that would soon be your wife?" She heard Mr. Ping asked. This got her interested and she listened attentively while working.

"I don't know dad, Tigra asked me the same thing too." Tigress heard Po reply.

"Well, maybe she wants to have a mother already." Mr. Ping said, "It's been two years and a half since you had her."

Tigress repeated what Mr. Ping said._ 'So Po got Tigra two years ago? That was just a year after the Five separated. He really did miss us.'_ Tigress thought as she carried some bowls.

"Yeah," Po's voice interrupted her thoughts. "It really has been two years since I had her, but I really am not sure that I can give Tigra a mother and have a girlfriend or wife."

That made Tigress' ears drop, but she still continued to work.

"Come on son," Mr. Ping said, "What about Master Tigress?"

Tigress' ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"I ... I don't know dad." Po hesitated.

"I thought you told me you liked her?" Mr. Ping said making Tigress freeze a little.

'He likes me? Like what? Like a friend or something?' Tigress mentally asked herself.

"Well...yeah, I did. But I don't think I could tell her." Po replied.

'Well, no need to Po.' Tigress thought as a smile came up her face.

"Come on Po, just tell her the three words, 'I love you'. It's that easy!" Mr. Ping said.

"Hmmm...maybe, but I just have to wait. Today I think isn't the right time." Po said. "Besides, we still have customers to serve and stomachs to fill." He added.

"Alright, but you better tell her." Mr. Ping said then ended the conversation. Po resumed working as well as Tigress, the only difference was that Tigress was smiling while she worked.

After a few hours of hard work, the sun was setting and it was almost dinner. Po and Tigress were already heading back to the palace yet their trip was silent.

"So..." Tigress started breaking the silence, "Po, do you like Song?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Like a friend?" Po asked. By the time he asked this, they were already climbing up the steps.

"You know, if you like her?" Tigress said.

"Well, yeah I like her..." Po answered making Tigress' ears drop for the second time. "She's like my best friend, well most of my friends are my best friends." Po continued.

"So only a friend?" Tigress asked.

"If you want, yeah, she's a friend." Po replied. "Why?" He asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to know." Tigress replied. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until she spoke up again.

"Po, aren't you tired from climbing the stairs?" She asked the panda who seems perfectly fine.

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine, got used to climbing it." Po replied. "Although, now that you mention it, I am getting a little tired." Po added as he chuckled a little. Tigress chuckled as well.

When they got to the top of the steps, Po and Tigress headed straight to the kitchen. Po began cooking dinner and about a few minutes of cooking, he called on to Tigress.

"Hey Tigress," Po said as he stirred a pot full of soup.

"Yeah?" Tigress' voice could be heard down the hall, she then entered the kitchen. "What is it?" She asked.

"Can you go check on Tigra and see if she's awake? Dinner's almost ready." Po said as he plops in some vegetables in the pot.

"Okay honey." Tigress replied.

"What was that?" Po asked as he turns his head to look at her.

"I mean... honey, you should add honey to one of the dishes." Tigress said nervously.

"Honey? I might think about that." Po said then got back to cooking. Tigress immediately left the area.

_'Honey? What was I thinking? Why did I just call Po that?'_ Tigress thought as she headed to Tigra's room. She stopped in front of the door and peeped in to see Tigra asleep. She went inside to wake her up for dinner but as she entered, Tigra woke up. She yawned cutely then rubbed her eyes.

"Hello Tigra." Tigress greeted.

"Hello mommy..." Tigra said as she rubbed her eye and yawned again. Tigress just froze at this statement. "Oops, I meant Aunty Tigress." Tigra corrected herself. Tigress smiled at her.

"You could call me Tigress instead." She said, "Your father told me it's time for dinner."

"Okay." Tigra said as she hopped out of bed. Then both the tigers headed to the kitchen. When they got there, they saw the rest of the Five and surprisingly Master Shifu seated on their seats.

"Hello." Tigra greeted. The group greeted back. Then Tigress and Tigra took their seats.

"Order up." Po said as he passed the bowls around. He passed the final bowl and took his seat in between the two tigers.

They chatted while eating but Tigress stood silent. A lot of stuff were going on her head right now.

_'I wonder when would Po tell me his feelings towards me. I may know what he feels towards me but I just want him to say it in front of me.' _Tigress thought, then her thoughts were disrupted when Po started to cough. Then his coughing got louder getting the attention of everyone in the premises.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Tigra asked.

"I'm fine... sweety, just a little... cough, that's all." Po said while coughing.

"You sure Po?" Viper asked.

"I'm fine, *cough* really." Po replied. Tigress looked at the panda for awhile then placed a paw on his forehead. Po blushed a little at this sudden action.

"Po, your heating up. I think your having a fever." Tigress said.

"Nah, I'm fine... really." Po replied as his coughs began to stop. Instead, he gave off a big sneeze.

"ACHOO!" Po sneezed then wiped his nose. He accidentally sneezed towards Crane.

"Bless you Po." Crane said in a more annoyed like tone, then he wiped his beak.

"Sorry Crane." Po said as his nose got a little stuffy.

"Po, you should go get some rest." Master Shifu said.

"I'm fine guys." Po said as he wiped his nose again.

"You should get some rest Po." Tigress said, although it sounded like an order. Po looked over at her for a while then stood up.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Po said as he went to his room.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Tigra asked, worried for her adoptive father.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Tigra." Tigress replied but she too was worried for the panda.

_'What's wrong with Po? Earlier today, he was fine and acting like the Po he is, but now, he suddenly gets a fever.'_ Tigress wondered. _'Just hope he's alright.'_ She thought.

* * *

**Done.**

**It's pretty odd how I got sick two days after writing this chapter... weird. So, yeah... the next chapter might be (maybe will be) delayed since I have school and stuff.**

**Anyways, Review if you like to...  
Follow the story if you want to...  
Favorite the story if you need to...  
And Favorite Me if you love to...**

**... not really saying you have to though. See ya.**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Ahhh. It's good to finally get this published. Had a hard time in getting a plot for this story now since the last chapter came suddenly in my head and the past plot, I forgot.**

**Anyways, Fu** my life, read the story, and hope you find it good.**

* * *

Po was sitting down on his bed as he looked at himself. He sure is getting quite ill.

"Man, why am I so sick?" He asked himself with a runny nose. He tried to remember what he did so he can know how he got sick.

_Flashback, a few hours before the Five got back together (you could say one day before today) ..._

Po was helping his dad out in the noodle shop while was Tigra playing with some kids, yet some doesn't really want to play with her.

He looked outside and saw that Tigra was alone... again. Po looked at Tigra and he saw her look like Tigress.

'Too bad the Five broke up.' Po thought as he finished what he was doing and headed towards Tigra.

"Tigra, are you alright?" Po asked when he got to her.

"I'm fine daddy, it's just... the kids won't play with me." Tigra replied as she looked at the other kids playing. Po looked at Tigra with pity but soon heard some thunder. He looked up to see the clouds getting darker.

"Looks like it's about to rain." Po said as a single raindrop fell to his paw. "Come on Tigra, let's get indoors. We don't want you having a fever or something." Po said as he held out his paw for Tigra to hold. But the rain started to pour down, and it was raining really hard. Po decided to let Tigra take cover under his arm and placed the cub right near him.

"There, now you won't get wet." Po said as he started to get soggy.

"What about you daddy? You're getting wet." Tigra said, concerned for her father.

"It's okay Tigra, rain can't harm me." Po said as he and Tigra walked in the noodle shop to take shelter.

_End of Flashback..._

"Man, shouldn't have stayed in the rain that time." Po said as he felt a sneeze coming.

"Ha-ha-hachoo!" Po sneezed then wiped his nose. He laid down on his bed and tried to get some rest, but he heard some footsteps coming towards his room. A familiar shadow appeared on his door.

"Po? Can I come in?" A voice asked.

"Sure Tigress." Po replied when he realized who owned the voice. Then the said tiger entered and she looked quite concerned for her panda comrade.

"Hey Tigress." Po greeted as he tried his best to give off a smile. "What is it do you want?" Po asked as he sat up.

"Well, I came here to check if you're feeling any good." Tigress replied as she smiled at him, although her smile couldn't really be seen unless you pay really close attention.

"I'm feeling a bit good, but not that good." Po replied. A few minutes of blissful and awkward silence fell between the two.

"So..." Po started breaking the silence for it was getting to him, "Where's Tigra?"

"She's in her room. I told her to get some rest since it was getting late." Tigress replied as she sat next to the panda. Po moved a bit to make her sit.

"So Po, you never told me about how you found Tigra. Care to explain." Tigress added.

"Well, remember I told you and the Five that I was searching for a panda cub to adopt then found her alone?" Po asked making Tigress nod her head, "Well, let's say she's a bit like you."

"So she had a rough life huh?" Tigress asked as she also remembered her childhood.

"Yup, pretty much like you, the only difference between you and Tigra is that Tigra doesn't have your hardcore personality. No offense really." Po said as he hoped that Tigress won't use him as a punching bag.

"Non taken." Tigress replied as she placed a paw on Po's shoulder to calm him. "So, Tigra is more like you? She acted a bit like you when we talked at the training hall." Tigress asked.

"Eh... it's been a couple of months since I adopted her, she must've followed me." Po replied then started to cough.

"You should really get some rest Po." Tigress said as she placed a paw on Po's paw, which was on his lap. If only she could feel with her paws the warmth of Po's paw, she would be liking it, but alas, she felt nothing like the taste of water.

"Yeah..." Po said as he slid his paw out of Tigress' grasp and laid down on his bed. Tigress looked at the panda for a while and stood up to leave but noticed Po's action figures on a desk nearby.

"So you still kept your action figures after all these years?" Tigress said as she went near them and picked up the action figure which looked like her. Po didn't answer making Tigress look back at Po who was already sound asleep. A small smile can be seen on Tigress face as she placed back the action figure of herself and walked near the panda.

"Goodnight Po." Tigress said as she gave a small kiss on Po's cheek and then walked out the door slowly closing it shut. Po smiled while he slept and that could mean two things, it's either he felt the kiss or that he was dreaming about giant dumplings and being the dumpling king. I'd say he smiled because of the second one.

With Tigress...

Tigress was now outside Po's room and her smile never faded. She sighed in happiness then headed towards her room. When she was about to enter her room, the room next to hers (which was Tigra's) opened up and out came a small tiger cub.

"Tigra, why are you still awake?" Tigress asked.

"I couldn't sleep unless daddy tells me a bedtime story." Tigra replied, she was carrying a small stuffed bear in her right arm.

"But your daddy is sick right now and he can't tell you a story." Tigress said as she knelt down to look at Tigra.

"Aww..." Tigra said, then an idea came to her, "How about you? Could you tell me a story?" She asked.

"Me?" Tigress asked as she pointed at herself. Tigra just nodded her head. Tigress thought about it for a while, she was hesitating but she reluctantly agreed.

"Alright Tigra, I'll tell you a bedtime story." Tigress said making the cub happier than Po could be.

"Yay! Come on!" Tigra said as she pulled Tigress in her room. For a cub though, Tigress was surprised how strong Tigra was, just like her when she was young. She dragged Tigress near her bed and Tigra laid down on it and got ready to listen to a story.

"Alright, now what story do you want to hear?" Tigress asked as she took a seat on the edge of Tigra's bed.

"I want you to make your own story." Tigra replied as she hugged her teddy bear.

"Make my own story? I'm not good in making stories." Tigress replied.

"Aw come on, please." Tigra pleaded as she pouted and did a cute face, like a puppy face but she's a tiger so that's like a cute tiger cub face.

"Well, I could try." Tigress said as she cleared her throat.

"Um..." She started, "There was once a brave person who traveled around China saving and helping innocent civilians."

"So he's like my daddy right?" Tigra said.

"Yes Tigra, like your father." Tigress replied as the story came piece by piece in her head. "He wears white clothes and has his face always hidden. He may be good but authorities don't trust him and thought of him as a thief and enemy other than a hero. The hero was called The Shadow's Light, but most people call him Light. He was known to cause crimes too but he does that for the poor, like stealing some bread and giving it to a homeless child. The Light was usually seen here in the valley but after some events, he was never even heard of again. Now, let me tell you about a someone who was authorized to arrest the Light, she was a female and loves doing her job so she accepted it. So one night, she was patroling the valley when she saw a shadow pass by the moonlight. She inspected what was that and she met the Light who was sitting down by a pond and was looking at the moon. She did what she was told to, she tried to arrest the Light but the he was too quick for her. They started a big chase and the woman thought she had lost him. But the Light came up to her and spoke in a voice she recognized. The Light's real identity was actually her comrade who she cared for. Her comrade took off his mask to show her that it really was her comrade. The woman was shocked to see that and couldn't think of what to do. Her comrade then tells her to promise to keep his identity a secret and gives her a small kiss shocking her even more. She liked him but she never knew that he liked her back. Then the Light left the area and left her alone to recall on what just happened..." Tigress said but then noticed Tigra already asleep. She smiled a little on how the cub was sleeping and tucked her in. "She kept her promise and never told anyone about the Light's identity, for she knew that she found love and she would never ever want to lose it." Tigress concluded as she headed out the door. When she got out, she sighed and then went to her room, giving one last glance at Po's room.

* * *

**Ugh...**

**Man, it's tiring to write this chapter. Especially the story part.**

**By the way, the story Tigress told was actually a quick peek on my upcoming story 'The Shadow's Light'. I didn't really write the specific parts since I might spoil the story. And the paragraph where the story is, is one of my longest paragraphs I have ever written.**

**Anyways, this is 9111zmadjL, a guy who has fun by writing backwards, signing off. TUO ECAEP .**


	7. All You Need Is Love

Time for a new chapter for this story which I am having hard time in writing since the plot changed alot. I don't blame anyone other than myself. Why oh why do I have such a short memory?!

That's why I list my stories I plan on making ahead so that the story's title would remind me of the story's plot. And probably why I write my author's note ahead of the story.

*sigh*

Anyways, read on!

* * *

The next day, the morning gong rang awaking all the masters of the Jade Palace. The Furious Five, still remembering how most of their mornings go in the palace, headed out of their rooms to greet Master Shifu.

Tigress got out of her room to see Po right across just standing outside his room.

"Morning Tigress!" Po greeted in a happy tone, looks like he's feeling better already. "Morning guys!" Po greeted to the rest of the Five who looked at the panda. Then Po headed off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Po, aren't you gonna greet Master Shifu?" Viper asked but also noticed that Master Shifu wasn't in the hall.

"Oh I will, but not how we do it before." Po replied making the Five look at him, confused. "Ever since you guys left, Master Shifu usually doesn't greet me after the morning gong, also since I got used to waking up early now." Po continued then sneezed, "But Master Shifu would come here in the barracks to see Tigra at breakfast, that's when I greet him."

And just like on cue, Master Shifu entered the barracks.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you all had a good night's sleep." Master Shifu greeted when he entered.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five greeted while they bowed, Po on the other hand just greeted the old master.

"No need for formal greetings my students." Master Shifu said making the Five stop bowing and look over at the red panda. Shifu has changed a lot ever since the five separated, one of the big changes was how he lightened up a little. "Now come, let's have some breakfast." Shifu added as he headed to the kitchen. The Five just watched the old master walk in and just stood there.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to say that Master Shifu also joins meals more often now?" Po added before he entered the kitchen as well, leaving the Furious Five to watch him enter.

"Wow, a lot has changed since we last stayed here." Monkey spoke up as he entered the kitchen along with Mantis on his shoulder.

"Yup." Viper said as she also entered the kitchen with Crane. Tigress stood there for a while when Po poked his head out to look at her.

"Hey Tigress," Po started getting the tiger's attention, "Do you mind if you can call Tigra for breakfast?"

"Sure thing Po." Tigress replied as she smiled a little.

"Thanks Ti." Po said as he went back in the kitchen. Tigress then turned and headed to Tigra's room. When she got in front of Tigra's room, she knocked a little on the door before she spoke up.

"Tigra? Are you awake?" She started as she opened the door a little and peeked in. "It's time for breakfast." She said softly as she looked in. Tigra woke up from her bed and looked at the door to see her.

"Oh, hi Tigress!" Tigra greeted, she really had Po's jolly...ness. Anyways, Tigra got up from her bed and stretched her arms. "Is it time to eat already?" She asked as she rubbed her eye.

"Yes it is Tigra. Come on, let's head to the kitchen, your father is waiting for you." Tigress replied as she held out her hand which Tigra gradually accepted. Then both of them headed out of the room and towards the kitchen.

"Good morning everybody!" Tigra joyfully greeted everyone in the kitchen.

"Good morning Tigra." Everybody greeted back.

"Good morning sweety." Po greeted Tigra who was still holding Tigress' hand. "Tigress, why don't both of you and Tigress take a seat, breakfast is about ready." Po added as he scooped up a spoonful of soup and tasted it. Tigress looked over at the panda and sighed. She then led Tigra to her seat, helped her get seated, and took her seat on her usual spot.

"So Po," Viper started, "Are you feeling alright? Last night, you looked quite sick."

"I'm feeling a bit better actually." Po replied. "Plus, I had a dream about... something...making me feel a bit better as well." He added as he grabbed 8 bowls and poured some soup in each one. So, I'm guessing Po had a dream about dumplings right?

"What was this 'something'?" Tigress asked, getting curious.

"Well you know, something...about something..." Po said feeling a bit uneasy. So, maybe it wasn't the dumpling dream.

"Po, answer me properly." Tigress said sternly making the whole room silent. Man, does she really want to know what's in Po's dream.

"Uh...well... I was dreaming about..." Po started, "You guys getting back together, yeah!". So, it wasn't the dumpling dream after all.

"You could have said that a couple of minutes ago Po." Tigress said making the panda sigh and pass the bowls around.

"Yeah I could've." Po said as he passed the last bowl, but then realized something. "Why the sudden interest Tigress?" Po asked the striped feline as she was about to taste her soup making her almost spill what was in her spoon. Everyone focused their attention to Tigress except for Monkey, Crane, Master Shifu and Tigra for both of them were talking about something while Monkey and Crane were talking about some joke Monkey heard which Crane thinks isn't that funny at all.

"Um...well, just got curious. That's all." Tigress said, now her turn getting a bit uneasy.

"Hmm... alright," Po said as he got to his seat, "Anyways, enjoy your meal guys."

The Five nodded and everyone began eating their noodle soup. They chatted about different topics for awhile, some topics Tigress mostly ignores, but one topic that really caught her attention was about Po's life in the Jade Palace when the Five were gone.

"So Po, you had to do most of the work?" Monkey asked as he sipped some soup.

"Yeah, but their was little things to do here other than train, clean, cook, and take care of Tigra." Po replied as he finished his bowl.

"Mostly what you did was take care of Tigra, cook, and sleep panda." Master Shifu added in making the group chuckle.

"Right." Po said as he got up, "Anyways, after all of you guys are done eating, I'm gonna clean up here and head to the marketplace to buy some stuff for my dad and for today's lunch." He added as he picked up his bowl and placed it on the sink.

After the Five finished eating, all of them went to go do what they want. Master Shifu went off to meditate, Tigra went to her room to play with some toys Po made and also bought for her, while Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper went off to do what they want to do. Tigress, in the meantime, stayed to help Po with the dishes.

"So Tigress..." Po started grabbing the said tiger's attention, "What are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know... maybe read some scrolls and stuff." Tigress replied as she wiped the dishes. A couple of uneasy silence passed between the two.

'Come on Tigress, I think now is the time to tell him!' Tigress mentally said while wiping the bowls.

'Alright Po, I think it's time to tell her... here it goes...' Po thought as he looked at Tigress but couldn't speak, 'Argh! This is hard!' A couple more minutes of silence other than the sound of water splashing and dishes being wiped passed by.

"So..." Po started, breaking that silence, "Do you want to go with me down at the marketplace?"

"YES!" Tigress said all so quickly and suddenly, almost startling the giant panda. "I mean... yes, I would love to go with you." Tigress said reverting to her normal tone.

'What the heck just happened there!' Both Tigress and Po thought.

"Okay, just let me finish up and we could head straight there." Po said as he finished the remaining dishes and wiped his paws. "Alright, let's go." Po said as he headed out first while Tigress followed.

Meanwhile, the remaining members of the Furious Five were in the hall during the whole conversation.

"Wanna go spy on Po and Tigress down at the village?" Viper suggested towards the males making then nod except for Crane.

"No way, I'm not going to risk getting my butt whooped if we get caught by Tigress." Crane said as he walked away.

"Come on pal, besides, they're not like going on a date or something, so Tigress couldn't really beat us up." Viper insisted making the avian think about it.

"Hmm... Nope, still no." Crane said as he headed to his room.

"Well it's his choice not ours so let's go!" Mantis said as headed out first. Monkey and Viper followed him out to go spy on Po and Tigress.

* * *

That marks the end of chapter VII. Hope you enjoyed the story so far an stay tuned for the coming chapters!

Anyways, this is LjDamz 1119, a 14 year old boy yet having the mind of a 5-8 year old, derping and signing off!

DERP!


	8. Fri-end-ship

This story isn't really being updated that much by me, so I think I should focus on this too other than my other story/ies.

And also, sad news for the TiPo fans, this is the final chapter of the TiPo plot. The next chapter is all about SoPo which continued from chapter three.

So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Po and Tigress were descending down the steps of the Jade Palace, neither one of them saying a word to one another. While they walked, Po couldn't think of anything other than Tigress and neither did the feline.

'I need to tell her, but I don't think it's the right time.' Po thought as he looked uneasy.

'Come on Tigress! Say something!' Tigress thought as she also looked uneasy.

"So Po," Tigress started, "What are you going to do at the marketplace?"

"Uh...nothing really that much, just buy some ingredients my dad needs for his shop that's all." Po replied not bothering to look at the feline. Some more awkward silence passed the two.

'O-kay, that ended quickly.' Tigress thought as she took a glimpse at the panda. 'Time to tell him Tigress, I know you can do it, you are not a coward...' She thought again as she got courage to speak up.

"Um...Po?" Tigress asked the panda, by now they were almost at the bottom.

"Yeah Ti?" Po asked while walking. Tigress stayed silent for awhile as she took a deep breath.

"Can I tell you something? Something that I really need to tell you." Tigress said, they were a few steps away from the bottom.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Po asked as he looked over at the tiger.

"Well... I think that I may have some sort of feeli-" Tigress started but got interrupted by a voice she despised when they first met.

"Hello Po!" Song greeted as she went near the two.

"Oh hey Song." Po greeted back as he waived at the leopard. "You really did come here after saying you'll see me tomorrow yesterday." Po said as he smiled.

"Well, I like to keep my promises." Song replied as she held her umbrella. Tigress just watched the two and knowing that Song has a chance of actually liking Po, she mentally growled.

"Oh, hello Master Tigress." Song greeted the tiger when she noticed her, yet failing to notice the death glare.

"Hello Song, nice meeting you again." Tigress said in between her teeth. "What brings you here?" She asked curious at to what the leopard is trying to pull.

"Oh just wanted to visit and see Po and Tigra again." Song replied. "Where are you two going? On a morning date or something?" She asked.

"W-What? No, no we're not." Po quickly said as he blushed along with Tigress. "We were just heading to the marketplace to buy some ingredients that my dad needs." Po answered honestly.

"Oh okay, anyways see you two later!" Song said as she started to walk up the Thousand Steps. Po and Tigress watched the leopard leave and soon started to walk towards the marketplace. Both forgetting about what Tigress wanted to say a while ago.

With Song...

Song was walking up the steps of the Jade Palace, eager to see Tigra again, when she bumped into Viper, Monkey, and Mantis.

"Oh hey Song." Viper greeted the spotted feline when she noticed her.

"Oh hey Viper." Song greeted back, "Hey guys." She greeted Monkey and Mantis. "Where are you three going?" She asked.

"Oh we're just heading to the village, nothing really." Viper replied as Monkey and Mantis nodded.

"Hmm... are you three spying on Po and Tigress?" Song asked.

"W-What? No we're not." Viper said.

"Yup definitely not." Mantis added in.

"Why would we spy on them?" Monkey asked.

"You three could stop the act, Po and Tigress aren't here." Song said making the three sigh.

"Alright, we maybe spying on them." Viper confessed.

"But it really doesn't count as spying since they are not doing anything suspicious like going on a date or something." Monkey added as he looked down to the bottom of the steps to see Po and Tigress about to reach the marketplace.

"A date?" Song repeated, "they're going on a date?"

"No they're not Song," Viper reassured, "Po was heading to the marketplace to buy some stuff his dad needs, Tigress just tagged along."

"Oh." Song said as she looked down at the bottom of the steps. "Kinda looks like they are going on a date. Anyways, see you guys later!" Song added as she continued to head up the steps.

The three looked at the leopard before continuing down the steps to follow the panda and tiger.

With Po and Tigress... who were already at the marketplace and bought some items already...

Both of them were strolling around the area as Po got through his list of ingredients to buy for his dad.

"Alright, we're almost done getting all the stuff." Po said as he and Tigress carried some bags full of vegetables and fruits.

"Does your dad really need this many things?" Tigress asked as she carried three bags full of food.

"Well, he runs a noodle shop, of course he needs this many." Po replied, he was carrying two bags on his left shoulder while he pushed a wheelbarrow with six bags of ingredients.

"Now that you said it... this is kinda alot of ingredients." Po said as he chuckled while walking. Tigress looked at the panda and smiled a little. A couple of minutes full of silence between the two passed.

"So..." Po started, "You wanna grab lunch at the noodle shop later?"

"Sure thing Po." Tigress replied as she smiled. Po looked at her for a while and notice her smile, making him smile as well.

'Ah, it feels good to see her smile. She is much beautiful that way.' Po thought as he continued to walk with Tigress.

After a couple of hours searching, buying, and carrying the ingredients Po's dad needs, Po and Tigress headed to Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"Dad, I'm back." Po called out of his father as he entered the noodle shop along with Tigress.

"Po! Good to see you again!" Mr. Ping greeted as he went near the panda to give him a hug which Po gradually accepts.

"Oh, good to see you again Master Tigress." Mr. Ping greeted to Tigress when he noticed her. "So Po, did you get everything I need?" He asked reverting his attention back to the panda and the bags full of ingredients.

"Yeah dad, I got everything." Po replied as he took out the bags from the wheelbarrow.

"Everything?" Mr. Ping repeated, "Even radishes? Flour? Tomatoes? Turnips? Ginger? Soy? And Cabbages?"

"Yup, yup, yupitty, yup." Po said as he got two more bags from the wheelbarrow and showed the contents to his dad.

"Potatoes? Beets? Carrots? Mushro-" Mr. Ping continued but was cut-off.

"Yeah dad, I got everything you told me to buy." Po said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh alright son, sorry about that. You know how I get when I don't have all the ingredients." Mr. Ping said as he turned and headed out the kitchen. "Now, could you kindly take these in the back?" He asked while walking.

"Sure thing dad." Po agreed as he started to place the bags back in the wheelbarrow and carried two bags. "Come on Tigress, let's place these at the back." Po said to the tiger as he lead the way. They both got to the back an placed the bags down, including the wheelbarrow.

"Alright, since that's done, wanna grab lunch?" Po said as he patted his hands.

"Sure Po." Tigress replied as she headed to the front of the shop, Po followed her but went to his dad first.

"Hey dad." Po called out to his father when he got to the kitchen.

"Yes son?" Mr. Ping asked as he chopped some vegetables.

"Tigress and I are going to eat lunch here, I was wondering if you could cook us some noodle soup and tofu?" Po asked, "Don't worry, you can take the payment from my allowance and I'll also help in making it."

"No, it's okay Po, I'll handle it from here." Mr. Ping said as he stopped chopping the vegetables and wiped his wings on a towel.

"You sure dad?" Po asked, just to be sure.

"Yes son, just for you and Master Tigress." Mr. Ping said as he started to fill a of with water.

"Okay dad." Po said as he started for the door but his father spoke up again.

"But I still am going to take the money from your allowance." Mr. Ping said as he placed the pot full of water on the stove. Po chuckled and then headed out of the kitchen to sit with Tigress who already sat down on a table for two in the corner.

"Hey Ti, I'm back." Po said a he took his seat.

"So did you order already or are you here to ask me what I want?" Tigress asked as she looked the the panda.

"Nah, I know what you already want." Po said as he looked over to his dad who noticed him and gave a gentle smile.

"Okay." Tigress said as she crossed her arms and relaxed on her seat. A couple of minutes passed as the two warriors waited in silence (man, these two always have silence in between there meetings).

"Order up." Mr. Ping said as he placed down two bowls of noodle soup and two plates of tofu. "Hope you enjoy it." He said as he left.

"Good luck son." Mr. Ping whispered to Po before he left the two making the panda a bit nervous.

'How the heck did he know?' Po thought.

Po and Tigress watched the goose leave and then started to eat. While eating, none of them were even talking or starting a conversation. Just more empty silence between the two.

'Po, I think you should tell her already.' Po thought again as he gained courage to speak up and thought of the words to say.

"Tigress?" Po started grabbing the tiger master's attention.

"What is it Po?" Tigress asked as she looked at the panda with a curious face.

"Um... well...I think...I think that we shouldn't be friends anymore." Po said making the tiger freeze and drop her chopsticks.

"W-W-What d-did y-you say?" Tigress asked while stuttering, not believing what she heard. "But Po...what's wrong with me?" She asked as she started to get upset and mad at the same time.

"Well...it's that I think I prefer for you to be my girlfriend instead." Po finished making Tigress freeze even more.

'How dare this...wait what?' Tigress thought.

"Come again Po?" Tigress asked to be sure she heard it right.

"I think it's time that we stop being friends and start going on a relationship." Po said with a chuckle. Tigress looked at the panda and a smile formed on her lips as she playfully punched the panda.

"Ow." Po winced from the force of the pinch but then was pulled by Tigress into a kiss. Po didn't expect that and was shocked at first but then began to relax.

A few minutes later, Tigress broke the kiss to look at the panda who was now happier than ever.

"I think I take that as a yes?" Po chuckled again but then heard someone.

"Daddy?" The voice asked. Both Po and Tigress looked at the source to find Tigra and Song watching them with Song not believing what she saw. Tigress felt a small victory smile come up her face.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Po!" Song said as she and Tigra went near the two making Tigress a bit confused.

"Wait, you're not into Po?" Tigress asked the spotted feline making Po and Song look at her.

"Into Po?" Song repeated, "Well, I was into him but when I told him how I felt for him, he said..."

"That I would just be friends with her because I am already in love with you." Po finished as he looked at Tigress who looked at Song who nodded.

"Plus, I just met someone new yesterday." Song added.

Tigress smiled a little at this making Po smile as well. Then Tigra jumped in the conversation.

"So are you my new mommy?" Tigra asked as she looked at Tigress. Tigress looked at the tiger and her smile grew.

"Yes Tigra, I'm your new mom." Tigress replied making Tigra happy like Po.

"Yay!" Tigra said as she jumped on top of Tigress' lap. "Now I can have someone else to be with." Tigra said as she hugged Tigress. Tigress looked at the tiger cub and hugged back.

"Anyways, I think I'm going to have to leave you three to bond and that I have to meet my boyfriend at the marketplace." Song joined in then looked at to where the sun was. "Oh my... I'm gonna be late for my first date!" Song said as she ran out leaving the three who chuckled, including Tigress.

"Well, you heard her. Let's have some family time!" Po said as he went near the two and gave them a hug.

•~~•~~•TIPO END•~~•~~•

Well, that wraps up the TiPo plot for this story, now to focus on the SoPo plot! And sorry for not updating...if I updated late. Last week I had my first trimestrial exam and I can't use the computer since my mom told me to study. I just wish I lived with my dad.

Yeah...my mom and dad separated when I was like 5 yet it really did no impact on me except that I can only visit my dad's side grandparents and would have a chance of seeing my dad (he works in a boat). Wow, now that I thought about my life and remembered the past, I think I could relate my life to Po and Tigress' life combined. See this to know what I mean:  
-My life has gotten rough when I was in third grade, being teased and left out.  
-fourth grade, my anger got to me that I got suspended for stabbing one of my classmates with a pencil for taking my eraser without permission and claiming it was his.  
-fifth grade, some of my classmates got scared for what I did last grade and started to stay away from me. And that I had to stay out of the classroom and no one was allowed to talk to me for the whole school year since I got happy for being punished. Staying outside was supposed to be a punishment and I would just get in the classroom when the teacher told me to, but I got happy since that I would prefer to be alone knowing that even if I am not punished, it's like being punished already.  
-sixth grade, got little attention and being left out most of the time.  
-first year high-school, some people began to notice me but that didn't change on the way they acted to me in fourth grade.  
-second year high-school (current grade), it's just the same as first year HS. Not that much really changed except that people started to ignore each other already. And it is also the time when I can't get to see my dad most of the time, the last time I saw him was...uh...July...June...uh...let's just say some time before that is far from now.

Anyways, why the heck am I talking about my past? We're talking about the story! But since I've got nothing else to say for the story, I bid you guys a farewell until we meet again.

This is LjDamz, with the nineteenth of November in my pen name, signing off again! Woop woop woop woop!


	9. Spots and Stripes (SoPo)

**Okay, now that the TiPo plot is finished, time for me to leave this seat for my other half to take over. See ya later guys!**

***leaves***

**Hello! It's me Ljdamz1119! The other half, which likes SoPo that is. Since my other half passed on this story to me, I'll be taking care of the SoPo plot for this story now. YeePee! I can't wait to start yet I feel a tad bit nervous since it's my first time writing.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter that I made for you guys! All of you are so awesome! 3**

* * *

With Po...

Po was busy in the kitchen cleaning up after the Five left to do what they want to do. Song stayed in the kitchen and helped in cleaning up too but you could see her glancing every once in a while at Po.

'Soon, I'll tell him.' Song thought as she dried up some plates.

"Well, that's finished." Po said as he finished cleaning up. "Anyways, I'm gonna go check on Tigra. You could come with me if you want to Song." He added as he looked at the said leopard.

"Nah, it's okay Po, besides I have some stuff to do. But I might try and visit tomorrow." Song replied. Then she headed out.

While she headed towards the palace gates, she couldn't stop but think about Po. She sighed dreamily while she reached the steps.

"Someday Po, I'll tell you." She said as she walked down the steps of the mountain.

With Po again...

Po was heading towards the training hall since he thinks Tigra is there. When he reached there, he peeked in the hall to see Tigra playing checkers with Tigress.

'Looks like someone's having fun here.' Po thought as he slowly opened the door to surprise the two but since the door was big and old, it made a loud creaking sound. Tigress heard this since she had sensitive hearing due to years of Kung Fu training and looked towards the door to see the panda.

"Oh hello Po." Tigress greeted making Tigra look over at where Tigress was looking at.

"Oh, hi daddy!" Tigra greeted as she gave off a wide smile.

"Hello you two, am I interrupting something here?" Po said while chuckling as he went near the two.

"Nothing really daddy, I'm just playing checkers with Aunt Tigress." Tigra replied as she got up and dusted herself off, same goes with Tigress.

"Aunt?" Tigress questioned as she got up.

"Yes, is that what I should refer to you?" Tigra replied as she looked at Tigress.

"It's better if you call her Tigress, sweety." Po answered for Tigress as he went near the tiger cub, "She doesn't really like having nicknames or other titles other than being a Kung Fu master."

"I know, just like what you said to me before." Tigra said as she looked at Po. Tigress raised an eyebrow after this and decided to ask Po some questions on what information did Po tell Tigra about.

"Yeah, anyways, let's go prepare dinner. I bet you're getting hungry." Po said as he picked up the little tiger cub.

"Well, I'm not really that hungry yet." Tigra replied but her stomach grumbled, and it was as loud as Po's stomach grumbling (maybe I am over exaggerating).

"Well, you might say you're not hungry but your stomach isn't." Po said as he turned and headed towards the doors. "You wanna help out Tigress?" Po asked as he stopped and looked over at the said feline.

Tigress thought about it for a while. A small part of her doesn't like to help since she doesn't really know how to cook but still, almost all of her wants to help. Plus the fact that she saw Tigra nodding her head at her to make her wanna help.

"Sure thing Po." Tigress finally answered then followed the two out of the training hall and into the barracks.

With Song...

Song was already half way down the steps and she's really taking time in her descend. One: to enjoy the beautiful scene and two: because she was still thinking about Po. Then her thoughts drifted towards the Furious Five coming back making Po happier than ever.

'I'm glad the Furious Five came back, Po is even more happier than before.' Song thought as she walked down. 'Although with them back, me and Po wouldn't get enough time to spend together anymore.' She thought again as a small frown came on her face. Then the thought of Tigress came up to her mind.

"I wonder if she likes Po too?" Song said to no one in particular.

Back to Po and the two tigers...

Po, Tigra and Tigress were already at the barracks kitchen. Po prepared dinner which was noodles soup and tofu while Tigress helped by chopping up some vegetables for the dishes, which she almost murdered instead until Po taught her how to chop it up properly. Meanwhile, Tigra waited on her seat for them to finish.

"Dinner is almost ready I think." Po started as he tasted the soup he made. "Tigra can you go call everyone for dinner?" Po asked the tiger cub who smiled and ran off to go do what her adoptive father told her to do.

"So Po, where's Song?" Tigress asked the giant panda when she noticed the snow leopard wasn't anywhere to be seen. Tigress then finished her work and washed her paws.

"Oh, well she had to go since it was getting late." Po replied as he dimmed the flame of the stove. Tigress just watched the panda and a couple of minutes of silence passed.

With Song...

Song was already reaching the bottom of the thousand steps while she thought about Po but then remembered something. To be exact she forgot something that she always has with her.

"My umbrella!" Song said when she realized it wasn't with her. "I must've left it at the palace." She added as she looked towards the steps and the Jade Palace that rests on top of it.

"Well, at least I could see Po one more time before I head back home." Song said as a small smile came up her face.

Back with Po again...

Po, Tigra, Master Shifu and the Five were already eating dinner by the time Song realized she left her umbrella which was by the counter behind Monkey's seat.

They chatted and talked about different things like they usually do. They exchanged jokes, told stories, and stuff they did.

"Oh yeah, there was this one time that Po got his head stuck in a jar. I don't know how it happened but it looked funny." Master Shifu said (surprised it was him saying that right?) making everyone in the room laugh and Po blush in embarrassment.

"Well, I was trying to get something for Tigra." Po replied trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I thought you were trying to do 'an awesome record' by eating a jar of bean buns without using your hands?" Tigra asked her father making the Five and Shifu laugh even more.

"Well, I'm done here." Monkey said as he got up and headed off to his room.

"Me too, I'm getting tired." Mantis said as he too went to his room.

"Same here." Crane added as he headed to his room as well.

"I think I'm going to retire to my room too." Shifu said as he got off his chair and headed to his room at the Hall of Heroes. Viper also headed to her room since she was tired and Tigra got sleepy that she went with Viper to go to their rooms. Leaving a panda left to clean and a tiger who doesn't have anything to do.

Po started to clean up the area by placing all of the dishes in the sink. Tigress decided to help since she doesn't feel sleepy or tired yet by sweeping the floor.

Both of them were silently cleaning the area, neither one of them saying any word or phrase. Tigress decided to break the silence and ask Po something.

"Po, about Song..." Tigress started as she wiped the dishes (she did a lot of cleaning in the kitchen). "Do you... like her?" She asked hoping to get the answer she wanted to hear.

"Well she is my friend. Who wouldn't like their friend?" Po replied as he finished wiping the table tops and counter tops. "Why are you asking?" He asked as he dipped the rag in a water bucket nearby.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know." Tigress replied as she finished wiping the dishes dry. A couple of minutes of silence fell between them. Po was still busy wiping the counter top.

'Alright Tigress, now I think is the time...' Tigress thought as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Po...what would you do... if someone you know like, likes you? Not just liking you but you know, like if they...love you or something?" Tigress asked.

"Well, if they love me then I would love them back, even if they were mean to me before." Po replied as he placed the rag in the water bucket. Tigress took in a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Well, what if I tell you...that... that I lo-"

"Hey Po, have you seen my umbrella around here? I kinda left it." A voice interrupted Tigress. Both of them looked at the door to see Song.

"Song?!" Both Po and Tigress exclaimed when they saw her.

"Yeah, I kinda left my umbrella and I just realized I left it a couple of minutes ago." Song said smiling sheepishly then saw her umbrella by the counter. "There it is." Song said as she grabbed it and headed l out.

"Anyways, goodbye again Po. I'll try to visit tomorrow!" She said as she walked out but not before she blew a flying kiss towards the panda who hardly noticed it. Well Tigress did making her a bit angry.

'Why that leopard!' Tigress thought as she pictured herself strangling the snow leopard. 'She's into Po too! I guess I have to speed things up with me and Po.' She thought as she looked over to the panda who was now heading to his room.

"I think I'll call it a night Tigress." Po said while yawning, "Goodnight Tigress. See ya in the morning."

Tigress watched the panda leave and enter his room, she then gave off a sigh and headed to her room. 'Well, at least there's still tomorrow.' She thought as she walked.

With Song, a couple of minutes before she entered the barracks a while ago...

Song reached the top of the steps and panted since it really is tiring to climb up a thousand steps, especially twice in a row. She regained composure and started walking towards the barracks.

By the time she got there was the time Po and Tigress were cleaning the kitchen and talking. Song heard their voices and stopped near the barracks front entrance, well the only entrance anyways.

"Po...what would you do... if someone you know like, likes you? Not just liking you but you know, like if they...love you or something?" She heard Tigress ask.

'Is she doing what I think she is going to do?' Song thought as she listened attentively hoping to get a good answer.

"Well, if they love me then I would love them back, even if they were mean to me before." She heard speak up.

"I love you.' Song thought as she paid close attention to the conversation.

"Well, what if I tell you..." Song heard Tigress speak up making her eyes go wide when she knew what would be the continuation of the sentence.

'She really is going to do it!' Song thought, "Not for long stripes!" She said to herself as she got herself ready to enter the building and just when Tigress was about to continue speaking, she entered the place as if she didn't heard anything.

"Hey Po, have you seen my umbrella around here? I kinda left it." Song spoke up as she entered, interrupting the two warrior's conversation.

"Song?!" Both Po and Tigress said when they noticed her.

"Yeah, I kinda left my umbrella and I just realized I left it a couple of minutes ago." Song spoke up again as she noticed her umbrella by the counter. "There it is." She said as she grabbed it.

" Anyways, goodbye again Po. I'll try to visit tomorrow!" Song said before leaving and blowing a kiss at Po. Although, she expected Po to not really notice it but she did that just to intimidate Tigress. When she got out, she stopped for a while and looked at the barracks.

"I think I'll call it a night Tigress." She heard Po say and the sound of heavy footsteps walking away. "Goodnight Tigress. See ya in the morning." She heard Po's voice again then a door closing shut.

'I've got to be sure that Ms. Stripes couldn't get the chance to tell Po first. Po's mine and I'm not giving up on him without a fight... even if it kills me.' Song thought as a mischievous grin crept up her face. She then headed to the palace gates and stopped to look at the thousand steps.

"Now I know why Po hates these steps." Song said as she gave of a low groan. "Why did they even build the palace on top of this mountain? They could've built it on a small hill or better not, in a plane, but nooo, they chose to build it on a freaking tall mountain." Song muttered as she walked down the steps and was getting tired of it.

* * *

**And that marks the end of this chapter! Finally I got this published ...I'm sorry for the delay though but I have a very good reason why its delayed.**

**I literally lost half of this chapter and my other stories. My phone went a bit crazy and I had to factory reset it, losing the chapters that I forgot to backup (one being the whole Chapter 22 of the story A Game Of Love before I even got it sent to the web, so that chapter will also be delayed). I backed up this chapter thought but when I backed it up this chap still had eight paragraphs. So I had to rewrite what I remember and even replace some parts.**

**Anyways, I'm going to go now so see you guys later!**

***leaves***

**TiPo Me: Hey! Where do you think you're going? It's your turn to wash the dishes! *follows***


End file.
